Start Over
by karin-san111
Summary: Uraraka vuelve a Japón tras separarse de su novio y vivir 5 años en Estados Unidos. Tiene que comenzar de cero y con sentimientos todavía latentes por su ex pareja. Buscando trabajo terminará encontrándose con un antiguo y explosivo compañero de escuela.


**Start over**

 **Parte I: consejos de amigas**

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Narita el primer lunes de mayo. Ochako regresaba a Japón sola después de cinco años viviendo en Estados Unidos. Se quedó unos días en casa de sus padres para recuperarse del Jet lag y luego rentó un departamento sencillo en un área cercana a la mayoría de las agencias de héroes de la Capital nipona. En cuestión de horas organizó sus pocas pertenencias y confeccionó una lista de utensilios y muebles elementales para la plena habitabilidad. Finalmente, tomó un baño y se acostó a liberar toda la angustia que había evadido la primera mitad del mes. Los malos y buenos recuerdos no tardaron en apiñarse desordenados en sus ojos y decidió llamar a sus amigas. No quería estar sola. No podía estar sola. Estaba destruida e insegura sobre cómo empezar su vida de nuevo. De cero.

El amor y el trabajo la habían consumido a tal punto que no sabía cómo encontrarse o sentirse ella misma por completo. Con 22 años Ochako Uraraka había vuelto a Tokio con una carrera ascendente en EE. UU., pero bastante desconocida en su país natal. Regresó con la confianza herida, el orgullo a flor de piel y la ausencia del novio que la había arrastrado al otro lado del océano. Sacudió su cabeza. No debía pensar en Midoriya. No más. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Uno… dos años? Lo único seguro es que su vida había quedado en pausa luego de que él admitiera sentirse atraído por la heroína americana. Una pausa interminable.

Por eso regresó ¿no? Para ser una Ochako completa de nuevo. Para volver a avanzar. Asui le dijo que debía abandonar el orgullo que la ataba a un país que no sentía propio y a un trabajo que la obligaba a cruzarse día tras día con Deku y "Amazing girl". Asui le dijo que podía sentir su amargura en cada mensaje de texto que recibía por más corazones y emoticones que utilizara para simularlo. Como siempre, para su mejor amiga, Ochako era un libro abierto. Ella fue la primera en llegar esa noche a cenar. La primera en abrazarla. La primera en decir: "te extrañé". Luego llegaron sus demás amigas y las demás palabras que la hicieron sentir felicidad tras casi dos años.

Mina al verla le dijo que lucía más bella que nunca, Momo que había seguido atentamente su carrera en el extranjero y la admiraba, Jiroh quería detalles sobre las estrellas de rock que había custodiado y Hagakure quería confirmar si eran tan guapos los americanos como en las películas. Ella se desilusionó bastante cuando Ochako le explicó que como estaba en pareja no se fijaba mucho en eso.

—Pero se supone que terminaste con Deku hace cuánto ¿uno… dos años? — rezongó la chica invisible — no me digas que no tuviste tiempo para mirar entonces- reclamó entusiasmada pensando que había atrapado a la chica de cabellos castaños.

—En realidad yo...no… no estaba de ánimo para pensar en otras personas luego… supongo

—¿Luego? —los ojos de Hagakure y Ashido se ensancharon por la sorpresa.

—Vamos, Ochako ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Luego de todo este tiempo?… Deku no tiene problema en mostrarse con la rubia del momento, no es como si tu no puedas salir con quien quieras también ¿No me digas que acaso todavía…?

—No ¡claro que no! — se apresuró Ochako a mentir. Sabía que se vería como una tonta si les decía que todavía pensaba en el chico que la dejó pese a que había puesto en pausa su vida para acompañar sus sueños al otro lado del mundo. — Yo sólo… no tuve ocasión… no es tan fácil…

—En realidad sí— le sonrió Hagakure — ya verás cómo en unas semanas encuentras un adorable novio japonés.

—No creo que deba buscar uno del tipo adorable después de Deku— les sonrió Mina— busca uno más bien divertido como Sero.

—O serio como Iida.

—O masculino como Kirishima.

—O protector como Ooji.

—O ardiente como Bakugo.

Todas se echaron a reír tras sus ocurrencias. Sólo Asui pareció pensarlo con seriedad.

—Creo que invitar a Kirishima no estaría mal. Se parecen mucho y además hace unas semanas terminó con una novia que tenía. Iida sería una buena opción también, pero escuché que tiene algo con Hatsume Mei.

Todas guardaron silencio. Sólo habían bromeado como en los años de colegio acerca de relaciones posibles con sus compañeros de clase. Todas entendieron de pronto que si Asui planteaba el tema con tanta seriedad era porque Ochako estaba teniendo verdaderos problemas en superar su antigua relación y había que hacer algo.

—Iida me lo comentó la última vez, sonaba muy entusiasmado en el teléfono— arriesgó la de cabellos castaños para cortar la tensión repentina que envolvía el ambiente. —Así que supongo que tendrá que ser Kirishima o deberé arriesgarme a ser carbonizada por Bakugo o electrocutada por Kaminari— añadió animada logrando desvanecer por completo la tensión que se habían instalado en el aire.

 **Parte II: Buscando empleo**

Tras casi un mes, finalmente, llegaron sus recomendaciones correctamente selladas desde el extranjero. Era tiempo de conseguir una agencia de héroes y dejar de regodearse tanto en su miseria sentimental y económica. Sus amigas habían sido amables preparando una lista de opciones laborales. En su mayoría se trataba de agencias de rescate. Abandonó la lista. No era el tipo de agencia que buscaba. Ordenó sus papeles y se dirigió sin rodeos a la agencia del héroe n°1 japonés. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Deku, dejar de preguntarse en qué falló.

No iba a ser nada fácil conseguir la entrevista laboral comprendió tras hartarse de dar vueltas por el lugar y ser derivada de una oficina a otra sin sentido. Iba a abandonar sus esperanzas y limitarse a dejar sus papeles en la recepción de la entrada del edificio cuando alguien inesperado llamó su atención sin cordialidad.

— Round face ¿qué mierda haces aquí? Pensé que te dedicabas a ver cómo Amazing girl te pateaba el trasero en las encuestas. — La voz áspera e inesperada de Bakugo la sorprendió y Ochako dejó caer sus papeles. En un instante había pasado de la desilusión a la rabia a causa de sus palabras demasiado afiladas para la primera vez que se veían en cinco años.

—No es algo que te incumba NÚ-ME-RO 3— se aseguró de pronunciar arrastrando cada una de las sílabas venenosas. Él se limitó a inclinarse y curiosear sus papeles desparramados en el suelo. Luego tomó uno y se marchó sin molestarse en ayudarla con el resto. Ochako respiró hondo, guardó todo en su carpeta y lo buscó sin éxito en la amplia sala. Cuando decidió que no le daría el gusto de jugar a las escondidas e imprimiría el currículo de nuevo, Katsuki reapareció en su campo de visión gritándole.

—¿Qué mierda haces allí todavía? Vamos, Round face, no tengo todo el puto día.

Ochako suspiró y subió al ascensor con él. Las pocas pulgas de Bakugo no eran muy agradables de saludar. Mientras lo miraba cruzarse de brazos contra el espejo y saturar el aire con su aura colérica recordó la última rabieta que le había visto. Recordó con claridad lo furioso que estuvo el día de la fiesta de despedida organizada por sus compañeros de AU para Deku y ella. Nunca olvidaría lo que le dijo a su novio entonces antes de dar un portazo: "eres un cobarde, no quieres ver mi culo sobre tu cabeza en el podio". Nunca olvidaría lo que le dijo a ella cuando intentó retenerlo en el patio de UA: "¿Realmente arruinarás tu carrera por una relación, Ochako? Eres el extra más imbécil que he conocido".

—¿De qué mierda te sonríes? indagó el héroe gruñón regresándola al presente.

—Eres un dramático, Bakugo Kun. ¿Me dirás a dónde vamos?

Te presentaré al héroe Número 1 y líder de la agencia. Ha habido un par de... incidentes con unos héroes que renunciaron durante los últimos meses— le explicó mientras la guiaba por un largo pasillo— así que podría decirse que es tu día de suerte porque hay un horrible puesto disponible.

—¿Qué tan horrible?

—¿Cuánto toleras las quemaduras de tercer grado?

Dijo y sonrió con la descarada autosuficiencia de siempre. Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿o quizás un poco sí? Bakugo era más alto aunque menos esbelto o más bien su cuerpo lucía más fortalecido, más musculoso. Si bien había sido un adolescente intimidante, ahora era un adulto apabullante. Las fotos que había visto cuando en el extranjero leía artículos sobre sus amigos no hacían justicia a la intensidad de su presencia.

—No estoy disponible para heroínas fuera del top ten, así que no mires tanto, Round face.

Ochako no pudo menos que reír ante su descaro. —Hasta donde sé las dos heroínas del top ten están casadas.

—Llevo una vida solitaria— soltó moviendo los hombros antes de entrar sin anunciarse en una enorme oficina.

El jefe y héroe Nº1 de Japón no presentó objeciones para contratarla. Incluso restó importancia a sus recomendaciones y el hecho de que hubiese trabajado con héroes del top ten americano de la talla de Deku, Amazing girl o SuperB. El jefe sólo parecía pensar en que dejar elegir a Bakugo su colega de trabajo era la única manera de que un compañero le durara más que un par de semanas. Ella tampoco tuvo inconveniente en aceptar el empleo. Necesitaba el trabajo y sabía cómo lidiar con el poder y la personalidad explosiva de Katsuki Bakugo.

 **PARTE III: Consiguiendo una cita**

A finales de octubre Ochako podía asegurar a sus amigas que su vida había alcanzado un sano punto de estabilidad. No pensaba en Deku, ella pensaba en trabajar y trabajar y… ¿trabajar? Su vida mantenía una rutina cómoda. Bakugo la llevaba a entrenar temprano la mitad de los días de la semana porque se le había cruzado alguna técnica especial por la cabeza o a correr la otra mitad de los días de la semana para asegurarse de que no pierda ni un peldaño alcanzado en el ranking heroico. Ciertamente, su táctica funcionaba de maravilla. Nadie estaba más sorprendido que la misma Ochako de estar en el top 20 en menos de cinco meses. Katsuki incluso la había alentado prometiéndose a sí mismo como el mejor reconocimiento que un héroe podía obtener si alcanzaba el listado de los diez mejores.

Posteriormente, desayunaban, patrullaban, capturaban villanos, almorzaban, patrullaban, discutían con otros héroes sobre qué agencia tenía reclutados a los mejores héroes e ideaban planes para ascender en el listado. Pero pese a la creciente popularidad del héroe explosivo desde que luchaba acompañado por la radiante Uravity, él todavía arañaba sin alcanzar el segundo lugar. Por ello, incluso una vez Bakugo llegó a bromear con hacerse tetas o una cicatriz sensual o usar "ñan" al final de cada frase para subir en el ranking. Ochako casi muere de la risa ese día. Definitivamente podía entender la frustración subyacente en los comentarios jocosos de su compañero. Bakugo no podía descubrir qué le faltaba para ser el número uno. Llevaba atascado en la tercera posición la misma cantidad de tiempo que ella llevaba atascada en sus sentimientos por Deku.

—No seremos derrotados— clamó de pronto arrebatándole el celular a Bakugo que la miró extrañado. Tras correr por más de una hora ellos se habían sentado a recuperar energías en un banco del parque cercano al departamento de Ochako.

—¿Se puede saber a quién le escribes? — exigió observándola tipear velozmente en su teléfono.

—En realidad tú le escribes a Kirishima. Le dices que Uraraka está deprimida porque le cancelaron una cita el sábado y que sería bueno que un caballero varonil casualmente la invitara a salir.

—Mmmmm yo no te veo deprimida y hace un rato dijiste que el sábado te dedicarías a comer mochi viendo estúpidas películas de amor adolescente.

—Eso haría la vieja Ochako. Quedarse atascada en el mismo punto. Ya no soy así.

—Eras así hace veinte minutos, Round face— le gruñó recuperando su celular— además sería más valiente de tu parte si le escribieras desde el tuyo ¿no?

—Si yo le escribo tendría que leer su respuesta. Y si él dice algo como "lo siento, tengo planes" voy a suponer que va a encontrarse con una chica asombrosa y me deprimiré y seguro bajaré en el ranking.

—Si caes por esas tonterías del ranking nunca llegarás a mi departamento, Pink cheks— le recriminó Ground Zero apretando su mejilla. Ella giró su rostro y fingió morder su mano para que se apartara.

—Cómo si quisieras llevarme, mentiroso. Ya me enteré que no la pasas para nada "solitario" en tu tiempo libre— soltó jactanciosa recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. No sabía que eras ese tipo de hombre, Bakugo Kun. La verdad me sorprendí…

—¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué mierda dices?

—Sólo diré que algunas heroínas muy bonitas de la agencia aseguran que jamás las defraudas.

Bakugo pintó su rostro de duda y luego de suficiencia al comprender de qué hablaba Ochako. Buscó la mirada divertida de su camarada presionando su mano en su nuca con suavidad.

— Obviamente, soy el mejor en todo ¿Creías que había un área en que no destacara, Round face?

—Creí que sólo entraba gente del top ten a tu cama, pero ellas están por lejos debajo mío MEN TI RO SO— pronunció burlona mientras rodeaba su cuello y dejaba descansar sus manos en su nuca.

—¿Te sorprende? — Indagó cauto. Sentía que caminaba sobre lodo.

Ochako dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás sabiéndose sujeta por su compañero. Se habían conocido bastante en la academia y mucho más trabajando juntos esos meses. Definitivamente no le extrañaba. Katsuki era un hombre poco dado a lo sentimental y extremadamente directo. No daría muchos rodeos para interpelar a una mujer atractiva que mostrara interés por él en un plano físico.

—Claro que no me sorprende. Además, comentaron que eres muy insistente respecto a que no quieres "mierdas afectivas" porque estás ocupado llegando a número uno. Cuando lo mencionaron me pareció muy propio de ti decir esas cosas— ella golpeó su pecho y tras dudarlo dijo las palabras que tenía presas en su garganta— ¡Me alegra que seas directo! Yo la pasé horrible por no saber leer señales.

—Y porque el nerd seguro era pésimo enviándolas — masculló Bakugo soltándola para tomar su teléfono que no paraba de vibrar. — ¿Y se puede saber porque rayos hablaban de mí y lo que hago o no en mi tiempo libre?

—Ahhh es que algunas de ellas pensaban que estábamos saliendo y por eso hace tiempo no invitabas a nadie a tu casa. Por suerte pude aclararles que estabas disponible y que como éramos amigos y eso es "mierda afectiva" no nos acostamos.

—¿Y quién dijo que somos amigos? Yo no tengo amigos fuera del top ten, Pink Cheks. Igual no te preocupes porque estás cerca de ingresar y no caerás por lo pronto. Kirishima respondió: "¿Es en serio? ¿Crees que Uraraka diga que sí? ¿Le escribo ahora o después? — leyó el rubio censurando todas las insinuaciones que incluía el texto acerca de que era él quién debía aprovechar la oportunidad con Ochako después de cinco años de haber masticado sus sentimientos por ella. —Cuando salga de su pequeña crisis te escribirá. Sólo te advierto que no quiero detalles. Tengo nauseas de pensar en los dos seres más vomitivos que conozco juntos.

"¿Sentimientos por ella? No seas idiota. Estás haciendo un castillo de mierda sobre arena de mierda porque una vez hace mil años te dije que me parecía bonita. Tomalo o dejalo. Por mi mueranse los dos" se apuró a escribir y enviar. Guardó su móvil mientras la de cabellos castaños continuaba pensativa mirando el cielo.

No pudo evitar contemplarla. Qué estupidez. Claro que dijo que era bonita Ochako a los 16 años. Ahora incluso podría decirle a su amigo que era diez veces más bonita que antes. Y eso al igual que entonces sólo sería una opinión objetiva. Muchas personas en la agencia solían decírselo y probablemente más de uno hubiese intentado salir con ella si no pensaran erróneamente que era su interés amoroso y que carbonizaría a cualquiera que intentara acercársele.

 **PARTE IV: Cambio de planes**

Bakugo tenía perfectamente organizado su sábado. Los días de descanso en la agencia más importante de Tokio eran escasos y rotaban muy irregularmente. No había que desperdiciarlos. Había descargado un documental sobre All Might, una película sobre All Might vs All for one y una serie animada llamada "Los doce trabajos de All might". Su noche no tendría nada que envidiar a la de sus amigos. Incluso podía escribirle a Soft girl o Spacy o Thunder V o MoonStar. Ellas sabían apreciar las noches calientes sin compromisos y le habían escrito los últimos días extrañadas porque en dos meses no habían tenido noticias de él ¿Dos meses? Hacer entrar a Uraraka al top 20 evidentemente había consumido toda su atención. Tomó su móvil para preguntarle a Moon si tenía planes cuando este vibró.

—¿Katsuki? Qué bueno, Bro, pensé no atenderías como siempre. Estoy en Kyoto, hubo un problema en el metro y he tratado de comunicarme con Uraraka para avisarle que no llegaré a tiempo a la cita pero no responde las llamadas ni parece recibir mis mensajes. ¿Sabes si le pasó algo a su teléfono? ¿Podrás avisarle? Nos íbamos a encontrar en la pizzería que está a unas calles de tu casa. Aquella en que celebramos tu último cumpleaños ¿puedes buscarla y explicarle, bro?

—Olvídalo. Tengo planes. Ade…

—Por favor, Bakugo, no es de caballeros dejar a una chi…

—No soy un caballero

—¡Katsuki!

—Mierda. Bien. Le diré que te moriste o algo. Calmate. Mierda.

Fastidiado salió a la calle. Lo único que le faltaba era ser degradado a chico de los recados. Primero Uraraka usando su celular para contactar a Kirishima y ahora este pidiéndole que se ocupara de disculparse porque no podía llegar a tiempo. Sus citas no eran sus asuntos. Eso sería lo primero que le diría a Ochako al llegar. Cambió de opinión apenas la vio. Tenía los ojos hinchados. Las mejillas pálidas. El ceño caído.

—¿Bakugo? — se sorprendió y apresuró a poner una sonrisa de cartón. No importaba. No preguntaría. Diría la mierda de Kirishima y volvería a su noche de paz.

—Hubo un problema en el metro. Dice hair for brain que te llamó mil veces para avisarte que no lo esperes. Fin del comunicado. Adiós.

Ochako separó los labios pero no supo qué decir. Se levantó y sujetó su chaqueta. La soltó avergonzada. No sería derrotada, se recordó sentándose nuevamente y recuperando la sonrisa para desearle a Bakugo un buen fin de semana de descanso. Inseguro él se giró para irse pero un mozo se plantó frente a él apenado.

—Quédese, joven, disculpe la demora. Le dije a la señorita que apenas lo viera llegar serviría pero como no se sentó...

—¿Ordenaste?

—Es que no había comido en todo el día y nunca pensé que Kirishima no vendría. — Suspiró avergonzada mientras le permitía al mozo colocar la pizza en su mesa.— Supongo que comeré por dos. No es que me moleste— bromeó mientras el hombre observaba confundido a la joven radiante sentada y al joven intimidante de pie.

—No hagas eso. Me fastidia.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Poner esa sonrisa estúpida y decir toda esa mierda para darme pena— gruñó sentándose de mala gana frente a ella. — Que conste que me quedo porque de todas maneras iba a pedir pizza en casa y no porque me estés manipulando.

—Pues que pena que no sea lo primero NÚ ME RO 3. Pienso que es algo muy heroico evitar que una chica se avergüence comiendo sola tras ser plantada.

—No tientes tu suerte, Uraraka— le advirtió sirviendo pizza en sus platos.

Cenaron intercalando anécdotas de sus años de estudio. El clima fue lo suficientemente confortable para que Katsuki pese a su marcada muestra de desinterés en la vida personal de los extras que acompañan su existencia indague sobre la vida de Ochako en Estados Unidos. Había contenido por meses su interés en obtener datos de primera mano sobre si era cierto que los héroes americanos eran superiores a los japones como las películas solían mostrar. Cuando se agotó ese tema por fin pudo indagar sobre su segunda inquietud.

—¿Por qué no regresaste a Tokio luego de que terminaron? Perdiste demasiado tiempo allí.

Ochako no vio venir esa pregunta. El sonrojo embargó su rostro mientras contemplaba las líneas cruzadas del mantel. Cuando su compañero movió sus hombros y ella supo que iba a volver a su desinterés por lo mundano habitual ella sujetó su mano. Apretó sus dedos cómo habría apretado su celular si lo tuviese en la mano para suspender los nervios que le causaba el roce con ese tema.

—Por orgullo. Por esperanza. Por amistad. A veces no lo sé. A veces... me doy cuenta que me miento a mí misma para evadir el dolor. En cierto momento yo… yo estaba acostumbrada a verlos a ellos en las portadas de la prensa. Después de todo Amazing Girl era su colega, no yo. Estaba acostumbrada a leer en foros a usuarios que pensaban que además de ser los mejores héroes del mundo parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. La química era tan evidente que me sentí… celosa. Horriblemente celosa. Patéticamente celosa.

Uraraka apretó y soltó la mano de Bakugo temerosa de hacerlo volar. Apuró un vaso de agua mientras sentía los ojos como zafiros desnudar sus pensamientos. No lo permitiría. Ella tenía que ser capaz de poner ese dolor en palabras. Sostener la amargura en sus labios y liberarla sin desarmarse. Avanzó.

— Nuestra relación no iba bien, pero entonces empezó a ir definitivamente mal y por fin Deku admitió que ella le gustaba pero… me aseguró que seguro esos sentimientos eran algo estúpido y pasajero que se irían porque yo era su amiga y había dejado todo para acompañarlo en su sueño y siempre estaría bien todo entre ellos. Y por fin… así... me di cuenta de que era un estorbo y le estaba fallando a Deku como amiga. Sé que sólo fue espontáneo y sincero, pero… me había llamado amiga… no me lastimaría porque era su amiga, no porque era su novia… el resto, el resto es de conocimiento público, con excepción de los gritos y las lágrimas. Anunciamos nuestra ruptura. Nos dijimos que éramos amigos y tiempo después sucedió lo inevitable y fingí que no me molestaba… que me alegraba, que era una persona madura que comprendía que las relaciones tienen ciclos y fracasos. Y me quedé. Casi dos años trabajando codo a codo con ellos.

—¿Orgullo?

—Sí. Y esperanza también. Realmente creí que luego de salir con Amazing girl un tiempo Deku volvería conmigo. Después de todo habíamos sido novios desde la escuela, no teníamos otras experiencias, pensé que el primer amor siempre es el más grande. Incluso cuando volví a Japón en el fondo esperaba que me retuviera en el aeropuerto, que me extrañara y un día apareciera en mi puerta o me llamara para decirme que piensa en mí.

—¿Y hoy te llamó? — Indagó perceptivo mirando por el cristal del local hacia la calle. Odiaba las tonterías sentimentales y ahí estaba oyendo la mierda dolorosa de su primer amor.

Ochako asintió y presionó sus ojos. Bakugo masticó rabia, ansiedad, palabras, deseo.

—Me quería felicitar por mi escalada al top veinte, por lo bien que trabajaba en equipo contigo, por lo alegre que me veía siempre en las noticias. Me contó que estaba cansado porque se había mudado con su novia a un departamento más grande y entonces solté que tendría una cita con Kirishima hoy y lo escuché tan… feliz. Todo fue tan claro. Soy su amiga. Hace más de dos años que Deku no me ve de otra manera. Incluso estaba preocupado como amigo de que no saliera con nadie. En fin, todo lo que hablamos fue tan duro que olvidé por completo el teléfono en casa y ya ves...

—Uraraka ¿cómo podrías ser un estorbo? — murmuró arrastrando las palabras y sosteniendo su rostro antes de besarla.

 **PARTE V PERMISO CONCEDIDO**

El beso había sido ligero y cálido. Lo suficientemente inesperado para que Ochako dejara de hablar por un rato y Bakugo se sintiera estúpido y malhumorado. Lo suficientemente prometedor como para que ambos se preguntaran cómo sería un beso liberado a su intensidad. Pagaron la cuenta y se despidieron con fingida indiferencia frente a la pizzería. Cuando llegó a la esquina Ochako se recordó a sí misma que era una persona en movimiento. Lo alcanzó a pocas calles del lugar y le exigió que la acompañara a su casa ya que era su cita suplente y Kirishima no permitiría que faltara al código de masculinidad que Bakugo había instaurado.

—¿Sabes que inventó ese estúpido código para fastidiarme, no?

—Claro que sí. Pero igual sigo queriendo que terminemos nuestra cita adecuadamente.

—Tch...

Ochako evidentemente se había recuperado de la sorpresa y había caído profundamente en el nerviosismo. No paraba de hablar, de todo y de nada, mientras recorrían las bulliciosas calles. Por eso tuvo que besarla. Pero esta vez Ochako estaba lista y respondió rodeando su cuello y saboreando sus labios. Cuando murmuró su nombre él supo que debía deslizar su lengua y cuando dejó abierta la puerta de su departamento él supo que debía entrar. El sexo fue apasionado y torpe. Ochako se había preparado para la posibilidad de compartir la cama con Kirishima, no el sillón con Bakugo.

—Ropa interior roja ¿tanta confianza te tenías, Round face?

—No es gracioso.

—Pues déjame decirte que sí, probablemente el rojo sea el color favorito de Red Riot pero… sin dudas no habría tenido sexo en la primera cita por el bendito estúpido código.

—Para ser un código hecho en tu honor te lo pasas ignorándolo— soltó con picardía mientras acariciaba la abultada entrepierna de Bakugo.

—Para ser una chica que ha planeado con lujo de detalles su noche de pasión… dime… dime que pensaste en condones— jadeó en su oído ante su provocativo roce. Ella palideció.

Por supuesto que Uraraka no lo había pensado. Ni siquiera había sabido bien qué hacer con la erección entre sus manos cuando él le pidió que lo corriera con su boca para poder salir a buscar una farmacia. Finalmente, bastó la avidez de sus caricias en simultáneo con sus besos. En realidad, toda la situación lo llevó a entender con bastante claridad qué es lo que había pasado entre ella y Deku. Ellos sólo se habían tenido a ellos. Fueron la misma clase de novios tanto como adultos como lo eran de adolescentes. Más amigos que pareja. Él también era amigo de Ochako se recordó, por lo que si se acostaban estaría violando su regla de la mierda afectiva.

Pero ambos querían hacerlo y de todas maneras ya se habían besado y él se había venido entre sus manos. Ya nada sería como antes. A lo sumo se volverían a acostar o ella buscaría experimentar con otras personas o tal vez, quizás, sí sintiera algo más que deseo por él. Todo era fastidioso y complicado de reflexionar. Si tiene que arder el mundo, que arda, se dijo tomando una caja de condones en la farmacia.

Ochako lo esperaba nuevamente vestida, incluso más vestida que antes ya que se había puesto un pijama de dos piezas para acostarse. Fingía estar distraída con su celular, pero sus orejas rojas delataban sus nervios y la atención que prestaba a todo lo que él hacía. Dejó la caja de condones en la mesita de luz al mismo tiempo que ella dejaba su teléfono a un lado. Tras un breve momento de incertidumbre ella se acercó y abrazó su espalda. Mientras descansaba su mentón en su hombro reveló aquello que la inquietaba en un murmullo de aliento caliente que erizó el vello dorado de su nuca.

—He estado pensando los últimos 15 minutos en si estoy sorprendida o no acerca de… esto… todo… ¿nosotros?

—¿Debo preocuparme de que renuncies a la agencia? No sé si el jefe se sorprenda de todos modos.

—Todavía no me quemaste lo suficiente para que renuncie— admitió besando el cuello del chico explosivo— ahora que lo pensé detenidamente quizás estuviste mandando señales y no me di cuenta.

—Ochako, te he mandado señales desde el segundo año en AU. Aunque no me había dado cuenta de que eran señales hasta ahora— reconoció girándose para atrapar sus labios.

El sexo entonces fue cálido y fluido. Consciente. Podían acariciarse, besarse, rasgarse. Demorarse y causar estragos en el cuerpo del otro. No había suavidad en las palmas de Katsuki, pero tampoco fragilidad en la carne de Ochako. Los suspiros inflamaron el aire y luego fue cuestión de nombrarse para que la piel iniciara un lento pero placentero proceso de combustión. El deseo parecía condensarse en forma de fuego y disiparse en humedad. Cuando Ochako recordó cómo alimentar sus pulmones se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por el momento al punto de ponerlos a flotar en la habitación. Todo era tan íntimo y vergonzoso que poco importó el golpe tras la caída. Podían volver a empezar. Y volver a empezar. Y volver a empezar.

El deseo además de inflamable podía ser inagotable, descubrieron.

La mañana los encontró todavía demasiado despiertos.

El sexo entonces fue dulce y sosegado.

 **PARTE VI: Etiquetar y compartir**

La relativa estabilidad de su relación sin nombre se rompió cuando una cámara capturó un beso breve de Ground Zero a Uravity. Los héroes se recuperaban de unas heridas junto a una ambulancia tras evitar que el villano de los cuchillos siguiera su raid delictivo. Ambos solían ser bastante cautos sobre las muestras de afecto públicas para evitar el acoso periodístico que siempre esto traía emparejado. Pero cuando el héroe explosivo notó lo peligroso y profundo de la herida que marcaba la mejilla de su compañera no contuvo el impulso de barrer la sangre y calmar su temperamento sobre sus labios. Fue apenas un roce ligero y sutil para liberarse de la preocupación, pero alcanzó para acaparar la primera plana de casi todas las revistas de héroes de Tokio. Era infame que el sanguinario villano ocupara una pequeña viñeta mientras que el artículo especulando sobre la posible relación entre el héroe número 3 y la heroína número 9 ocupaba dos páginas.

Los llamados de sus amigos para conocer la verdad tras la foto no se hicieron esperar. Para mantener la prensa a raya por el momento había alcanzado con un par de explosiones y gruñidos de Katsuki posando con su peor cara. Qué decir a sus padres era lo más complicado.

—Podemos decir que fue a propósito, para fastidiar a la prensa o que fue un beso accidental… tropezaste... o que fue algún tipo de consuelo para mis heridas— meditó Ochako mientras lo veía cocinar malhumorado. — Oye, es una tontería, no te pongas así. Todos nos equivocamos ¿sabes? Incluso LORD EXPLOSION MURDER— añadió riendo mientras el puño de Bakugo se aligeraba con una pequeña explosión.

—No me importa lo que inventes. Es tu mierda de excusa.

Ochako respiró hondo. Era cierto que ella había sido la más exigente respecto a guardar su relación sin compromiso en secreto. Pero llegado a este punto ya ni recordaba porque pactó eso. Poco le importaba lo que alguien dijera o no de ella. Era el tipo de actitud que había robado de Bakugo. ¿O acaso a él le molestaba que se tratara de ella?

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado entonces? ¿Es por qué soy yo? No me digas que si fuera amaz…

—Ni se te ocurra decir esa estupidez.

—Entonces no entiendo qué mierda te pasa. Cuando te calmes, hablamos. — Estalló bruscamente y buscó su bolso. Ella también se había fastidiado de pronto. Descubrir que le importaba lo que Bakugo sintiera por ella en ese momento era bastante incomodo y doloroso.

—¿Y para quién rayos se supone que estoy cocinando? — él tomó su codo y buscó su cintura para abrazarla— tan difícil es sólo decir que somos novios y ya, Ochako.

Claro que era difícil. Eso significaría que había más que atracción y amistad. Más que hambre de afecto. Eso significaría que quizás, tal vez, posiblemente, Bakugo pensara en ella con un montón de mierda afectiva de por medio y que quizás, tal vez, posiblemente ella sintiera algo similar.

—Claro que no— aceptó enredando sus brazos en su cuello— en realidad creo que es el argumento más creíble que podemos dar. ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Bakugo kun? Creo que me gustas— bromeó obteniendo una mordida en el cuello.

Claro que era fácil. Lógico. Natural. De pronto todo calzaba adecuadamente en su vida. No había pausas ni saltos. Tomó su teléfono y leyó en voz alta a Katsuki los comentarios que dejaba la gente en las noticias sobre ellos mientras el terminaba de preparar el almuerzo.

"Me alegro por Uravity. Pensé que nunca superaría lo de Deku"

"Lo sospechaba desde que de la noche a la mañana comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Hay demasiada química en su trabajo"

"Lo único que me entristece es que quería a Ground Zero para mi"

"Me parece una pareja horrible. Uravity es demasiado linda para alguien tan duro y violento como Ground Zero. Se nota que ese beso fue forzado"

Ochako vio crisparse la espalda de Bakugo. Abrió la cámara de su móvil y tomó una foto de su perfil ceñudo mientras probaba la salsa picante que había preparado. Al mismo tiempo que él servía sus platos ella subía la foto en su perfil público de Uravity. Cuánto antes aclarara la situación mejor.

"Mi sexi novio gruñón siempre consintiéndome"

Eran palabras simples y tontas acompañando una imagen casera y cotidiana. Era su verdad. Con eso bastó para que todo el mundo entendiera que eran una pareja en serio y para que Bakugo alcanzara el puesto número dos en el ranking. Al parecer el público estaba esperando conocer matices menos ásperos del poderoso héroe.

 **Capítulo VII En movimiento**

Bakugo estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para confesar. Ochako lo suficientemente sobria para aprovecharse de la situación e interrogarlo.

—¿Desde cuándo me amas Bakugo?

—Yo no te amo

—¿Desde cuándo piensas que soy la estrella más hermosa del firmamento?

—Ehhh yo nunca dije semejante mierda cursi

—Claro que sí. Kirishima me lo contó todo.

—Maldito ojos por pelo… yo sólo dije que eras bonita, nunca hable de las putas estrellas de mierda.

—Lo sé. Sólo quería confirmar lo que dijo Kiri. ¿Entonces te parecía bonita?

—No. Sí. No estoy tan ebrio todavía para tocar el tema Round…

—¿Por eso estabas tan enojado cuando me fui? ¿Te enojarás si me voy de nuevo con Deku?

—¿Por qué me dejarías de nuevo por el perdedor?

—Porque no me amas, además, hace rato me está haciendo gestos para que vaya a bailar y no puedo decirle que no al novio en su noche de bodas. Es de mala educación.

—¿Volverás?

—Siempre.

—Ochako

—¿Katsuki?

—Ahora eres más bonita que hace siete años. Si te quedas un poco más podría decir cosas más comprometedoras. Y me refiero a mierda afectiva… esa de que te...

Ochako se rió. Claro que podía tomarse un tiempo más para escuchar a su novio confesar secretos que negaría la mañana siguiente.


End file.
